En la pista de baile
by Luka-sama
Summary: Adrien está cansado de su vida monótona, hasta que llega al nuevo club de baile Miraculous y encuentra a la mujer de sus sueños, Ladybug la mejor bailarina de la ciudad. AU BreakDance.


Ulala los Fanart del au de Break Dance son demasiado tentadores como para no intentar un Fic de ellos.

Ladybug no me pertenece.

 **En la pista de baile**

La vida no es fácil…¿verdad?

Adrien sabía que su vida era extra difícil comparado a otras personas, debido a un padre algo controlador y su madre desaparecida, su vida como hijo de un famoso bailarín y diseñador de modas, era frustrante. Desde que tenía memoria había sido inscrito en academias de danza, fuera de su agrado o no, su deber era ser siempre el mejor.

Su padre no aceptaba fallas.

Aunque siempre lograba destacar en las coreografías, en los ensayos y los recitales, su profesora siempre decía lo mismo.

—Perfecto como siempre joven agreste, pero debe sentirlo en su interior para poder cautivar a la audiencia—una y otra vez con cara de lastima.

Probablemente imaginando su vida.

Pero le era imposible mostrar algún interés en el ballet, no le gustaba, solo era para impresionar a su padre. Así que sus coreografías, sus bailes, eran mecánicos y con el único fin de satisfacer a su padre. Si bien eran perfectos y era aclamado por la audiencia, no había un vínculo entre el bailarín y los observadores.

Él solía ver a sus compañeras y compañeros, quienes mostraban grandes sonrisas en medio del escenario y aunque se equivocaran, su vida parecía reflejada en cada paso, voltereta o salto.

Como si ellos contaran una historia.

Mientras que él solo era perfecto en lo que hacía, pero sin vida alguna.

No era como sus clases de piano privadas, donde a veces sus profesores hacían de la vista gorda y le dejaban interpretar sus canciones preferidas de video juegos. A la hora de hacer ballet, era simplemente…aburrido.

.

Fue cuando tenía 17 años, cuando descubrió algo entre sus compañeros de Ballet, algo sobre un nuevo club clandestino que no debería haber pensado visitar. Pero recordaba haber visto la mirada brillante de su compañera Alya a la tímida Marinette que reía nerviosa.

—Vamos chica, el club Miraculous es perfecto para ti—había dicho moviendo animadamente sus brazos.

Él ladeo su cabeza antes de acercarse.

Estaban dos chicas, una de piel morena y cabellera oscura en medio de un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de cuadros. La otra era una chica de piel blanca, cabellera azulada suelta por los hombros, con un short rosado y una camiseta blanca.

Como era de esperar Marinette se puso roja y comenzó a tartamudear, una parte de él pensaba que la chica lo odiaba, pero aun así siempre fue amable con él. Era muy linda y él había aprendido a tratarla pacientemente, esperando que con el tiempo pudieran ser amigos.

Ambas estaban en sus clases de danza contemporánea, una clase que logro matricular como optativas y conocer gente nueva.

No era tan aburrida como el ballet y era más libre.

Le dejaba tiempo de respirar.

—¿De que club hablan?—cuestiono con curiosidad.

Marinette gimió mientras que los ojos de Alya brillaron.

—Un club de baile que abrió hace poco a las afueras del pueblo, la mayoría va solo para bailar y hay diferentes noches, pero lo mejor de todo son los viernes donde se presenta ella—

La forma en que dijo "ella" supuso que era algo muy obvio para dejarlo pasar.

—¿Ella?—pregunto viendo de reojo a Marinette en busca de respuesta.

Esta solo parecía encogerse más en su propia miseria, por algún misterio que no comprendió.

Alya asintió.

—La mejor bailarina de la ciudad, su estilo principal es el Break Dance, pero suele incorporar todo tipo de movimientos y es tendencia en youtube—dijo con éxtasis mostrando su video celular.

¿Ladyblog?

Los alcance de Alya para acosar a alguien siempre lo sorprendía, recordó con diversión que el novio de la chica era un buen amigo suyo (por eso que se hablaran de forma tan cordial) y que este parecía completamente enamorado de esta, para no notar que esta podría ser buena reportera.

O el FBI.

Sería buena sacando información y consiguiéndola.

Dejo de pensar en la morena para aceptar el teléfono celular, en esta se mostraba una fotografía de una chica en medio de una pirueta complicada, donde estaba de manos y sus pies se movían en el aire. Su cuerpo tenía un pantalón liviano de color negro, tenis rojas, un top rojo con puntos negros y su cara pintada de rojo. Su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas.

Era…preciosa.

Se sonrojo un poco ante el pensamiento y tosió.

En realidad era su libertad, el brillo en sus ojos y esa conexión que pudo lograr en una fotografía, lo que lo dejo sin habla.

Regreso el teléfono a su dueña.

—Entonces…ella es buena—intento retomar el tema de conversación y que no notaran su desliz.

Los ojos de Alya brillaron de forma peligrosa.

—Es la mejor, lleva desde que abrieron el club invicta en cada pelea de baile e incluso escuche algunos cazatalentos detrás de ella para películas—dijo casi sin contener sus propias palabras.

Vaya, eso era impresionante.

Incluso en la academia de danza a la que asistía, era muy difícil que alguien fuera tan popular.

—Eso se debe a los videos que publicaste en internet—comento Marinette con algo de pesar.

La morena le guiño un ojo.

—Algo como ella debe ser visto por el mundo—

La conversación no derivo mucho más de ahí, no sin antes darle una tarjeta a Adrien para que fuera a visitar el club cuando quisiera.

.

Duro tres meses antes de ir, sinceramente había ido como una forma de huir cuando su padre comento sobre su pésimo desempeño en el recital de ballet, que era una vergüenza y tratarlo peor que la mierda de un perro en su zapato. Había estado furioso, desesperado de tener que ser tan perfecto y no lograrlo. Sabía que no tenía mucha experiencia en el Break Dance (solamente alguno que otro paso en su juventud de clases aleatorias), pero puede que hubiera estado viendo los videos de Ladybug durante todo ese tiempo.

Quedando encantado.

Si pudiera conocerla y verla, tal vez mejoraría su pésima vida.

Había conseguido ponerse un conjunto de pantalón negro abombado, tenis negro con verde y una camiseta sin mangas negra con una pata de gato al frente. Tenía un ligero problema con los gatos que Nathalie a veces consentía, debido a que no le dejaban tener mascotas. Puede que eso explicara su capucha negra que parecía tener orejas de gato.

Se encogió de hombros.

Al menos nadie lo reconocería.

La fila parecía ser eterna para entrar, pero en un desliz del guarda, se coló sin tener mucho en consideración.

Solo sería una noche.

Se sorprendió como al entrar, un chico pelirrojo le indico que lo acompañara y pinto parte de su rostro con pintura negra. Antes de que el siguiente en su línea lo corriera y con unas vueltas termino dentro del club.

Era…gigante.

Con mucha gente.

Le costó moverse hasta la barra, donde tomo asiento algo incómodo ante las personas. Muchas de ellas estaban en la pista bailando al son de la música movida, otras estaban en las esquinas charlando, la luz era poca y las artificiales mostraban colores por todos lados.

No era un mal lugar.

Solo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Busco entre la multitud una chica como el de los videos, pero nadie aparecía en su rango de visión. Estaba a punto de pararse sobre una silla (ignorando hacer el ridículo) para verla en alguna parte. Solamente quería verla bailar un poco, tal vez saludarla y felicitarla por los videos, luego irse a dormir un poco.

Qué hora era.

¿Media noche o pasadas?

De pronto las luces se apagaron, el casi pierde el equilibrio y se encendió un reflector nuevo en medio de la pista. En esta ocasión al ver a otros subirse a las sillas, no tuvo temor de hacer el ridículo y se subió a una también al tiempo que la música comenzó a sonar.

Fue cuando la vio.

La chica de las fotografías a unos cinco metros de distancia, en medio de la pista con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa altanera.

Como si fuera la reina del mundo.

—¡EN ESTA NOCHE ESPECIAL, TENEMOS A LA INCREIBLE LADYBUG!—grito el Dj que tenía una pintura celeste en su rostro y parecía algo familiar.

Lo ignoro.

La chica comenzó a estirar su cuerpo mientras todos comenzaban a vitorearla.

—¡¿ALGUIEN LOGRARA DESTRONAR A NUESTRA QUERIDA REINA?!—pregunto nuevamente el DJ.

Todos gritaron emocionados.

Luego inicio, los duelos de baile, si bien Ladybug no parecía afectada de los múltiples bailarines, al parecer hoy era un especial. La chica se enfrentó a cada uno de los que pasaban a la pista, canción tras canción, balada tras balada.

La chica fue…simplemente increíble.

No había visto a nadie moverse como lo hizo esa chica en su vida, no estaba seguro que todo fuera un break Dance, había ocasiones que esta daba un giro tan esterilizado como una perfecta bailarina de ballet, otras se detenía hacer movimientos del vientre que encantaban a la audiencia y volteretas como una gimnasta profesional.

Pero quedo cautivado cuando ella dio un giro, tomo el sombrero de una chica y el bastón de un hombre, imitando los pasos de una historia.

Entendía lo que decía Alya.

Esto era lo que él nunca tuvo, la forma de cautivas a la audiencia, engatusarlos y tenerlos a tus pies pidiendo más.

Esta chica vivía el baile.

En un momento uno de los chicos comenzó hacer piruetas mucho más especializadas que otros bailarines, temió por la chica que aunque cautivaba, no había hecho nada tan drástico.

Pero esta solo sonrió de forma confiada antes de tomar su parte de la lucha de baile, mientras el chico desconocido sonreía en una especia de triunfo, Ladybug no se detuvo. Sus movimientos de las manos fueron complicados y difíciles de seguir, al tiempo que sus pies hacían otros movimientos, el público jadeo. La chica se fue de espaldas sin tocar el suelo antes de regresar y dar un giro mortal para atrás. Dio varios giros sobre sus manos al son de la canción.

Ella la conocía.

Se movía con ella.

Era una perfecta armonía.

Todo su cuerpo, desde su cabeza hasta sus pies.

La forma en que a veces parecía quebrar sus huesos, antes de perfilarse como una bailarina de ballet.

La canción comenzó a tornearse violenta, al igual que los pasos de la chica y el contendiente comenzaba a retroceder. Al final de la pieza esta termino en medio de la pista con todo el público vitoreándola.

Esta sonrió cuando hizo un Split al final con una pierna al aire.

—Nuevamente nuestra Ladybug parece ganar por otra semana consecutiva…¿Algún otro valiente dispuesto a intentarlo?—hablo el Dj Bubbles según colearon otros.

Fue cuando paso.

Alguien movió su silla y el termino girando en el suelo, mientras otros gritaban a su alrededor y hacían campo provocando que sus giros no se detuvieran, que de haber sido otra persona, hubiera parecido cómica.

Alzo la vista algo mareado, quedando con unos hipnóticos ojos celestes que lo miraban con picardía.

Mierda.

Mierda por todos lados.

Había deseado tanto tener a la chica frente a él para saludarla, ahora estaba frente a ella en medio de un círculo de personas viendo cada uno de sus pasos.

—Te comió la lengua el ratón minino—hablo la chica con voz tranquila y divertida, señalando las orejas de su capucha.

Un flechazo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y estaba seguro que el amor a primera vista si existía, porque no entendía otro motivo para que su cuerpo ardiera ante la imagen de esta frente a él. No conocía mucho del amor, pero estaba seguro que esta chica tenía algo especial, como si un vínculo se hubiera formado entre ellos.

Esta había tejido una red alrededor de él por sus bailes.

Había caído por ella.

Probablemente de ser Adrien, estar como de costumbre hubiera sonreído amablemente y de forma que su padre le enseño. Pero ahora no era Adrien, era un chico con una capucha de gato frente a la futura madre de sus hijos (que podía jurarlo) y podía ser lo que quisiera que vieran.

Sonrió.

De forma picara y divertida.

—Lo único que acabo de perder fue la cordura ante una dama tan hermosa—hablo con coqueteo y una mirada brillante.

Esta alzo una ceja, pero sonrió divertida.

—Un coqueteo barato no hará que sea más suave en la lucha—

—No esperaba eso de mi señora—

Esta alzo las manos como si se rindiera, caminando entre el circulo de personas y dándole espacio para el baile. Se sintió nervioso cuando sintió que la música sonaría en cualquier momento.

Nunca había bailado.

Estaba nervioso y su cuerpo estaba tenso.

¿Qué haría?

No era de los mejores en improvisación y siempre había bailado para complacer a su padre, siempre había pensado en el baile como una tortura…hasta que la vio a ella. La forma de Ladybug era tan libre, tan fresca, tan ella.

Era todo lo que él siempre quiso de forma inconsciente.

La música inicio, pero el no pudo moverse.

Haría el ridículo.

Haría el ridículo frente a Ladybug, ojala la tierra de lo tragara.

Noto como Ladybug lo miraba seria, sin pisca de perspicacia con los otros o su mirada altanera al saber que ganaría la competencia. Parecía evaluarlo y se preguntó si ella noto que era la primera vez en ese lugar, la primera vez que haría un baile que no era común en él y que no era conocido entre nadie.

La gente comenzó a susurrar viéndolo de forma confusa y alguno parecía a punto de burlarse.

Entonces ella comenzó a caminar.

Al ritmo de la música hacia él, dejándolo congelado y confundido. Su mirada no era retadora como lo fue con sus otros contrincantes, parecía divertida y traviesa.

—Supongo que será un dueto—hablo está encogiéndose de hombros frente a él.

—¿Dueto?—cuestiono confundido.

Esta sonrió con algo similar a la ternura.

Era hermosa.

—Solo baila como tú quieras y sígueme—le indico guiñándole un ojo.

Si hubiera dicho que se tirara de un puente, probablemente también hubiera asentido como lo hizo.

Entonces comenzó a moverse, pero no eran movimientos duros como en sus competencia que buscaban impresionar. Eran movimientos fáciles y dignos de admirar para otros, como un músico que toca una tecla, luego otra y pronto se forma una canción.

Dio una vuelta quedando de espaldas, se hizo para un lado viéndolo sobre su hombro, pero cuando se movió para el otro lado, él la imito de forma contraria para verse.

Esta sonrió.

Él también.

Entonces ella comenzó a moverse e inevitablemente él también lo hizo con ella. Cada movimiento de manos de ella, eran seguidos por los que él llegaba a conocer y en su momento sentía hacer. Esta daba una pirueta fácil y él hacia una divertida que había aprendido cuando era niño.

Sus movimientos eran torpes pero juguetones, mientras Ladybug se movía a su lado conectándolos con la canción. Era un mix de canciones que él no conocía del todo, aunque juro haber estado bailando ahora una de Maroon 5 en uno de los desfiles de su padre.

Pero lo ignoro.

Por qué ahora con Ladybug, lo único que importaba era ella.

La chica hizo un movimiento de piernas que todo el mundo vitoreó, él se puso detrás de ella sujetando su cadera imitando su movimiento causando una risa de parte de ella.

Era fácil hacerlo cuando lo veías.

Esta se giró de forma hábil pero elegante, antes de comenzar a bailar demasiado cerca de él, causando un poco de nervios, pero no lo desaprovecho.

Ahora quería impresionarla, pero no tenía mucha experiencia, así que uso todo lo que sabía.

Se sentía libre.

Libre de verdad.

Como si cada movimiento sacara parte de él, como si la chica a su lado estuviera en su misma sintonía.

Su cuerpo era libre, su mente estaba despejada y cada giro era una total locura.

Quería esto.

Quería estar en este momento por siempre.

Pero tiene que terminar todo en algún instante, lo supo cunado Ladybug se alejó y mostro su talento para ponerse de manos y hacer movimiento con las piernas. No podía decepcionarla, dio un salto para atrás sobre una de sus manos, quedando así unos instantes hasta que la canción termino y él cayo de forma grácil al suelo en una pose. Al ver al frente vio que Ladybug también estaba en el suelo de rodillas con el rostro jadeante y una sonrisa satisfecha.

El público estuvo en silencio, antes que una gran cantidad de aplausos sonaran en todo el lugar.

Pestañeo incrédulo viendo a todos a su alrededor, los aplausos no eran comparados a los de un teatro repleto que aplaudía porque tenía que hacerlo. Aquí había jóvenes, adultos y otros sujetos borrachos que aplaudían de forma que nunca escucho.

Nunca había tenido una mejor ovación.

Volteo a ver a Ladybug que ahora estaba frente a él.

—La primera noche siempre es difícil minino, pero veo que no lo haces nada mal—le alabo con una gran sonrisa amistosa.

Trago nervioso.

Esta chica, era la chica de su vida, estaba seguro, casi podía subir a la torre Eiffel y gritarlo.

(En un universo alterno de súper héroes que todos conocemos, Adrien Agreste estaba estornudando frente al asiento de Marinette.)

—Nunca tuve una mejor compañía mi señora—hablo con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—pregunto esta extendiéndoles la mano para ayudar a levantarlo.

Mientras lo hacía, pensó seriamente que aquí nadie parecía usar su nombre real, por lo cual ocupaba crear un nombre único que dejara rastro.

Pero tenía mala suerte.

Además de pésimo con los nombres.

—Chat Noir—dijo antes de maldecir su falta de imaginación.

Aun así la chica sonrió con ternura.

—Buen nombre minino—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—¡UN APLAUSO PARA EL MEJOR DUETO DE MIRACULOUS!—grito el Dj y todo aplaudieron apoyando la noción.

Vio a Ladybug a su lado pidiéndole su mano, la acepto nervioso cuando esta alzo ambas y todos volvieron aplaudir.

Luego que el DJ regañara a la chica por hacer un dueto en la noche de batallas, esta se despidió del público antes de desaparecer.

Él en cambio intento seguirla, perdiéndola entre la multitud.

Después de eso fue recibido por una mujer extraña de cabello rojo y vestido igual, quien se presentó como una de las propietarias. Tikki sonrió cuando hablo sobre un hombre que era su esposo que también ayudaba, algo sobre queso y también invitándolo a venir las veces que quisiera.

—¿Ladybug viene seguido?—pregunto algo(demasiado ansioso).

La mujer pestañeo unas veces, antes de sonreír con ternura.

—Ladybug era muy similar a ti la primera noche, tenía muchos nervios y le costó mucho soltarse, puede que por eso hiciera un dueto magnifico contigo esta noche. Creo que ambos serian un gran dúo de baile, ella viene los viernes en la noche, cada dos miércoles y en ocasiones si tiene libre los lunes…pero yo no dije nada—hablo está guiñándole un ojo.

Sonrió de forma felina antes de asentir y salir con una gran sonrisa del club.

No había bailado mucho esta noche, pero de ahora en adelante practicaría muchos más pasos de baile. Estaba tan ansioso como nunca lo estuvo en su vida por bailar estos estilos libres.

—Espera mi señora, ambos seremos el mejor dueto de baile de todos—dijo corriendo en dirección a su hogar.

Él había encontrado lo que había estado buscando.

En esta pista de baile.

Había encontrado lo que él quería ser, y la chica que sería su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos, claro está.

 **Fin**

 _Últimamente cuando escucho algunas canciones me los imagino bailando a estos dos, si bien no puedo describir un baile, la idea de ellos es esta._

 _Espero les gustara._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
